


Ethan's Nightmare

by AJ_Vincent



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Requested, Short One Shot, no actual smut, really funny, smut implied, this is kinda weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Vincent/pseuds/AJ_Vincent
Summary: Ethan has a very strange dream involving Mia and Eveline.





	Ethan's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the actual game. During the part where Ethan wakes up tied to that bed and has to try and escape the room without being caught by the mom. This was requested by Fabio, so I hope it's to your liking! Sorry it's so short!

Ethan blinked slowly and looked around. He was in his bedroom. He sat up slowly, confused as to what was going on. He looked beside him and saw the bed was empty, but he heard the shower running. He hesitantly walked to the bathroom and opened the door. 

His wife was standing in front of the mirror, wiping away some makeup on her face with a towel around her body. She looked over and smiled at Ethan, "Good morning sweetie! Did you sleep ok? You looked like you were having a nightmare," she walks over, holding the towel up with one hand. She kisses his cheek, "I was just about to get in the shower, want to join me?"

Ethan was a bit stunned, 'Nightmare? What on earth... Could it all have just been a dream?' He shook his head, trying to clear it, "Uh, sure, I could use a shower," he says and starts to undress. 

His wife drops the towel and steps into the shower. He follows not long after. She kisses him, hard. It felt so real, but a part of him felt like something was off. He decided to ignore the bad feeling when his wife dropped to her knees. 

It felt so real. He started doubting if what he'd just gone through was real. He had a lot of questions, but could hardly think straight at this moment. 

She stood up again ran her hands over his chest, silently asking him to take her. He obliged. But something was different. He looked at his wife again, she seemed shorter, only just reaching his chest. Her hair was darker and longer as well. He shook his head and lifted her up against the wall. 

Mia, or who he thought was Mia, looked at him and smiled. Ethan screamed and dropped her, falling back against the shower wall. 

The girl sighed, "Damn, so close," she says. She looked no older than 15. "I tried to look like mom as best I could... I know you don't really like it here daddy," she steps closer. The scene around them changed. They were in a large bedroom. The child changed to look like Mia, wearing a long, blue dress. 

"Wh-who are you?" he asks as he stands and backs away from the child masquerading as his wife. 

The girl smiled, "I'm your daughter, silly!" she giggles

The scene changes again. They're back in the house. The girl picks up a knife, "Sad that I failed again, but don't worry daddy! I'll give you a good dream soon!" she says. 

He struggles against the chair he was now tied to. The child walks over and stabs him in the eye.

Then he woke up, again. 

"Goddamnit, that's the third fucking time..." he mumbles to himself. He looks up as the door opens and the older woman steps in with a tray of food again. She leaves.

"Here we go again..." he mumbles and continues the seemingly neverending cycle of torment


End file.
